Liam Highland
Liam Highland was the son of Hargain Crossrosier and Thyful, as well as the childhood friend of Raymond Atwood. With his mother dead and his father abandoning him, Liam became a beastmaster for a circus troupe before eventually working as a servant for the Crossrosier Sorcerer Society, reunited with Hargain. History Early Life Born the son of Thyful and Hargain Crossrosier, he was abandoned by his father after his mother died in an experiment. The boy was then picked up by a circus troupe shortly afterwards and named Liam. Working as the troupe's beastmaster, he also met Raymond Atwood, guiding him in the circus work and treating him kindly despite him being a half-wraith. Liam even went on to convince other troupe members to accept Raymond. After leaving the circus, Liam became a mercenary before working for Crossrosier as Hargain's servant. He eventually learned that he was Hargain's first child from the stories he told him. While initially angry for abandoning him, he grew to pity Hargain, who continued his experiments to atone for accidentally killing his wife. The Bracelet and the Emerald Girl Liam later re-encountered Raymond when the latter came to work as Hargain's assistant at the mansion, the two talking about their past. Liam then told Raymond not to talk about what he saw inside Hargain's lab, and theorized that Raymond looked so much younger than him due to being part wraith. Two weeks later, Liam delivered Raymond a letter from Benji Kemp. After the awakening of Tsukumo, Hargain ordered Liam to accompany her and Raymond to Lion City in order to capture Beritoad, Liam being tasked with being Raymond's monitor. As part of this, Liam wore a bracelet to channel Hargain's powers to Tsukumo. The three talked at Stella's Bar before heading out to Torcia Tower, where Raymond easily let the trio in. With the fireplace's secret passage sealed, Liam searched for another way, discovering a locked passage leading down. Raymond also chatted with him, explaining how the wraith Stolasphia stopped his time for fifteen years. Liam then picked something up before leaving the living room. The three then went up the tower, Gibbet being absent from the second floor and Tsukumo easily defeating Rack and Maiden. After the three of them made it up to the chapel in the fifth floor, Liam stopped Raymond from killing Beritoad, holding him at gunpoint. After arguing for a bit, the two captured Beritoad and brought him back to Crossrosier Mansion. Soon after, Liam watched Hargain interrogate Beritoad, leaving the lab when he began vivisecting him. Going to Raymond's room, Liam attempted to make amends before the two transferred to Tsukumo's room, where they talked about her powers and Thyful. As Tsukumo continued her absentminded behavior and asked to sleep in Raymond's room, Liam teased him about the implications. When Beritoad's familiar Rabiah attacked the mansion, Liam ran outside and watched as the guards were slaughtered. Unable to contribute to the fight, he ran back inside to get Raymond and Tsukumo. After letting Tsukumo out, he informed Raymond of the situation, encouraging him to fight Rabiah outside since Tsukumo was already fighting the torturer sisters inside. He then gave Raymond his estoc knife back, letting him deal with Rabiah. Soon after, Liam checked on Tsukumo as she fought with the sisters, consumed with grief as he watched her use her powers. He then went to Hargain's lab, encountering the sisters. With Beritoad having informed the sisters of who Hargain and Liam were, the three girls prepared to fight, although Liam informed them that he had no intention of fighting them, Hargain having died. As he listened to their discussion and heard that Tsukumo went outside to help Raymond, he ran out to help, followed by the sisters. He arrived as Rabiah was preparing to fight against Raymond with his two familiars. Liam then gave Raymond his gold bracelet, telling him to concentrate his powers into the bracelet, giving Tsukumo power again. She then had lightning strike the lake, the mansion, and everyone there. After waking up from the lightning strike, Liam found himself unharmed and the wraiths gone. Later on, Liam spoke with Raymond and Tsukumo at a bar in the Royal Capital, revealing himself as Hargain's first son and the history of Crossrosier and Hargain's experiments. As Raymond tried to give Liam back the bracelet, he refused, citing that Raymond had more use for it. Warning him about the strain the bracelet caused, Liam told him of his plans to travel the world and left. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' (first appearance) *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' Gallery |-|Concept Art = LiamConcept.jpg|Concept art of Liam YoungRaymondLiam.jpg|Concept art of a younger Liam and Raymond |-|Books = Liamraymondromariusprofile.png|Liam's profile in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Liamillus.png|Liam in the novel References Category:Humans